


The Great Blue Beyond

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dubious Consent, Horror, Other, PWP, Spook_Me, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes in search of a suspect, and finds much more than he ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Blue Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal Community Spook_Me.
> 
> Beta: Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

“Maybe we should wait for backup, Tony.”  McGee’s voice was low and tense, and Tony couldn’t blame him.  Nobody likes to get shot at.  It tends to spoil the best of moods.

“C’mon, probie.  Live a little.”  His tone was light, but he stayed focused on the passageway leading down underneath the hill where they’d spent the afternoon tracking their suspect.

“I’m serious.  Who the hell knows what’s down there?  Maybe he’s meeting someone.  Besides, we don’t know if that’s where Richmond went, anyway.   We need to wait until Gibbs and Ziva show up.”

“He’s in there, McGee, I’m sure of it.  By the time they get here, he’ll be long gone.  I’m going in.”  McGee seemed to have developed a bad case of nerves, but Tony wasn’t going to let that stop him from doing what he knew was right.  “You wait here for Gibbs.  They’ll never find this entrance without help.”

“Tony!”  McGee reached out and grabbed Tony’s arm.  “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

He turned to McGee, and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Don’t worry, if I don’t find him in ten or fifteen minutes, I’ll come back out and we’ll both wait here like good little boys.  Okay?”

“You could be dead half a dozen times in fifteen minutes.”

Tony patted him on the cheek, “Didn’t know you cared, Probie,” and offered him a big grin.  “Be back soon.” 

He headed down the passageway before McGee could respond, anxious to get moving.  Tony felt in his gut that he was on the right track, and didn’t want to argue anymore.  Stopping short before the turn in the passage, he leaned against the rough-hewn rock while he listened for any sound.  Taking a deep breath, he stepped around the corner.

There was nothing there but more passageway leading downward into the ground.  Some kind of moss grew on the ceiling, and it emitted a low glow that was enough to see where he was going.  There were no side passageways, so he kept going until he got to another turn.  He didn’t know whether to be relieved or not when there was nothing around that one either.  The feeling in Tony’s gut grew stronger with each step down the long hallway; this was definitely what he needed to do.

He could hear the sound of water, now, and there was moisture on the walls and the floor.   At the next corner, the new passage had a stream of water flowing down the center.  Looking the other direction, he could see a hole in the wall, water flowing out of it and running neatly into the worn stone groove down the center of the floor.  The stream spread, until around the next corner it covered the whole floor of the passageway.  As he got to the next corner, leaning against the damp wall while he listened for anything around the corner, he looked down at his ruined Italian leather shoes and sighed.  This had better be worth it or he was never trusting his gut again, no matter what Gibbs said.

The sound of water was louder here, and there was no way he could tell if anything was around the corner, so he just went for it, and found himself in an underground cavern about twice the size of an Olympic-sized swimming pool.  Which was an appropriate analogy, since other than the three-foot ledge he stood on, which made roughly a half-circle around the room, the entire space was one large pool of water.  The steady stream he’d been following splashed noisily into the pool three feet below. 

The same rough-hewn rock that surrounded him on all sides seemed to cover the bottom of the pool as well.  The water was deep, clear and looked refreshingly cool.  There were strange crystal-blue streaks that undulated and flowed through the water, which fascinated him, but it was difficult to figure out exactly what they were. 

It was almost as if there was some kind of underwater current that flowed into the pool, and that water had some kind of blue tint to it.  It was bluest past the middle of the roughly round space, and the glowing streaks seemed to concentrate there, flowing in and back out again in a strange pattern that he almost recognized.  He blinked his eyes, realizing he’d been staring at the blue beyond the center of the pool for some time.   Weird.

Tony walked part way around the ledge, looking to see if there was any other way out of the room, but there were no passageways on either side, and no where to go except into the water.  The moss he’d seen in the corridor covered this ceiling as well, and he could actually see fairly well, except underneath the ledge he was standing on.  He pondered that for a moment.  He was positive Richmond had come this way.  He knew it.  Maybe there was a hidden exit under the ledge?  

Tony lay down on the stone, scooting forward until his head and shoulders hung over the edge.  With his flashlight in one hand and his gun in the other Tony ducked down enough to see underneath, shining his light around the space underneath.   There was nothing there on this side of the waterfall, but before he could straighten up to go and check the other side, one of those strange blue streaks shot out of the water and wrapped itself around his chest, pulling him in. 

“Shit!”

Dropping his gun and flashlight, his fingers scrabbled against what felt like a cool, slick cable wrapped around him, struggling to keep his head above the water.  He took a deep breath to shout, knowing as he did so that McGee could never hear him from the entrance, but hoping beyond reason that he would.  Another strand of blue found its way into his mouth, filling it completely before he could make a sound, and Tony struggled frantically, trying to pull it out with both hands.  A third blue rope slithered around his waist, and dragged him under the water.

He was drawn down towards the center of the pool, despite his struggles.  Biting down on the thing didn’t help; it didn't seem to be bothered by his teeth.  The surface was smooth and soft like taffy, but his bite didn't seem to be strong enough to break through.  He stopped fighting suddenly, shocked by what he saw.  Dozens of crystal blue snake-like things weaved through the water, sliding over and around him, and in the center was this huge blob.  He realized that the blue streaks weren’t free-floating, they were all connected to the blob in one place or another around its body. 

Because that’s what it was, a body of some sort.  It was almost translucent, although he could see though it as clearly as he could see through the streaks, which looked like water tinted with royal blue food coloring.  It was definitely alive.  It held him in its tentacles, because okay, that’s what they were: tentacles.  It turned him from side to side, upside down and back again, like it was examining him, despite the fact that he couldn’t see any eyes. 

He was getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen.  He was going to pass out soon and drown if this thing didn't let him up for air soon.   Two slender tentacles shot up his nose, just in time to stop him from giving up and surrendering to the demands of his lungs.  Tony’s chest heaved, struggling to draw in air, and he jerked in the water as he flailed weakly, no chance of breaking the thing’s grip, but unable to stop trying.  His vision started to dim around the edges.  Damn, this was not the way he ever imagined dying. 

One last desperate contraction of his lungs, and his whole body twitched as he felt oxygen flow in from nowhere.  What the hell?  Breathing out through his nose, he risked another inhalation, and he felt the tip of the tentacle in his mouth softly flick against the back of his throat.  Okay, that was weird, but there was more air in his lungs, and somehow it was coming from the tentacle in his mouth.  He found himself sucking on it, drawing air into his lungs, his vision clearing and his brain beginning to unfog. 

Thank Christ!  He wasn’t going to die.  He felt a tremendous surge of relief, his tense muscles easing as he relaxed into the tight grip of the tentacles.  They bound all his limbs, but he didn’t feel confined.  He felt safe, secure in the belief that he was protected and cared for.  It didn’t make sense to him, but he didn’t try to fight the feeling, just let himself enjoy the calming effect of the soft brush of the tentacles against his skin.  His bare skin.

Glancing down, he realized that obviously while he was fighting for breath, the tentacles had been busy.  He was nude, and he had no idea how the hell that had happened without his noticing.  The tentacles were everywhere, swirling around him, touching him, sliding across his skin like they were exploring every inch of him.  It was a little unsettling, but at the same time, it felt good.  The way it felt when he was fresh out of the shower, and slipped nude between silk sheets, the smooth whisper of fine cloth against his skin making him feel decadent.

When one of the tentacles curled around his cock and started a spiraling twist up and down the length, he realized he was already half-hard.  Dear god that felt good.  Tony knew he should be freaking out about now, but he couldn’t convince himself to care.  He moaned around his mouthful of tentacle, his hips thrusting into the tight, smooth grip as his eyes closed in pleasure.  The tentacles wrapped around his legs spread his thighs wide, giving them more room to play with his balls.  Their cool, smooth surface felt exquisite as they rolled over and around his sensitive skin. 

Overwhelmed by the sensations shooting through him, he hardly noticed when one tentacle slid between the cheeks of his ass.  It slithered up his back like a snake, the length of its body rubbing against his asshole as it moved.   It pulled back again, moving in the opposite direction, and Tony tried to pay more attention to it this time.  The feeling was extremely erotic, and he wanted to appreciate it, even though he was close to sensory overload

His eyes popped open when the tentacle stopped with the tip between his cheeks, and began circling his asshole.  A small surge of adrenaline rushed through him, reminding him of the reality of his situation.  Okay, Tony was a rather open-minded guy when it came to sex; he knew the pleasures of prostate stimulation.  But nothing larger than a slender finger had ever been inside his ass, and what small portion of his mind could concentrate on such things told him to fight, that he didn’t want this to happen.   He felt his thoughts slipping away from him, and though he struggled to hold onto them, they slid through his fingers and were lost to him in moments.

The tentacles never stopped their exploration of his body, and he was quickly drawn back into the pleasurable haze he’d fallen under.  The tentacle slipped inside his ass, moving immediately to his prostate, grinding against it like it knew exactly what it was doing to him.  By the time a second one joined the first he was completely lost, and they slid in and out of his body in time to the beat of his heart.  He felt them expand inside him, ensuring that at least one of them was stimulating his sweet spot at all times, flooding his body with pleasure that spread in ever-growing waves. 

As Tony’s orgasm drew closer, the tentacles grew more frenzied, and he imagined that the entity was as close to ecstasy as he was, that when he came, it was going to orgasm as well, and the pleasure might never end.  His heart was pounding so hard, it almost felt like he could feel it pulse outside of his chest, all around him.  The tentacles definitely felt the rhythm; the ones wrapped around his cock were tightening and loosening as they tugged and released, and the one in his mouth measured the time with every beat like a wave swelling and backing away again.  Tony sucked on it, savoring the slightly salty taste and moaning out his desire to please it the same way he was being driven higher and higher.

Tony’s orgasm was like an explosion, blowing him apart with the intensity of his pleasure.  A white light blinded him with its brightness, then a brilliant blue suffused it.  He thought he heard his name, right before everything went black.

* * *

  
McGee stood back from the edge, staring at the underground chamber in awe.  “Wow, Tony, this is really something.  What the hell do you think it is?”

“I don’t know, but I think it’s bigger than we could possibly imagine.  It’s huge, and we’re right at the forefront.  This is gonna change the world, Probie, and we’re gonna be there to watch it happen.”

“What the hell are you talking about?  It’s just a pool of water in an underground cavern.”  McGee shrugged at him, obviously not that impressed.  “It’s kind of cool, and I’m sure some archeologist will drool over it, since it’s obvious that this whole thing is not natural.  Somebody carved this place out of the stone, and it’s been hidden here for years.  In itself, that’s pretty amazing, but that’s all it is.”

Tony shook his head.  “No.  You don’t see it yet, but you will.  Come here.  Let me show you this.”  He pointed down at the water under the ledge.

McGee edged closer to the water.  “What?”

Tony took his shoulders and maneuvered him closer.  “You can see it better from here.”  He pointed again, and McGee leaned forward, straining to see what Tony was pointing at.

“What?”

It didn’t take much of a push to topple McGee into the water.  “No!  Tony…” was all he got out before the blue tentacles swept him away. 

Tony smiled, his blue-tinged tongue slithering out to lick across his lips, scenting the air before he headed back to the entrance.  This tidbit would keep his Mistress happy until he could lure Gibbs down.  Ziva would follow shortly after, and before anyone knew what was happening, the entire world would belong to his Queen.

 

The End


End file.
